(old)Two lives, one spirit
by tidus55
Summary: this is my first and i am still working on improving it


Two lives, one spirit

hay, my first story online, so I hope you like it. Leave a comment and no mean ones, okay?

From the day I born I was wandering what happens after I fall asleep, but until today I haven't had the urge to find out. It was 6:00pm in 9/9/02, I was only ten at the time and had a blissful dream about a flower patch. There were many different types cosh as roses, daffodils,and forget-me-nots.

The only time I've seen my body was when I was looking down and I saw hooves as if I was a cartoon horse, but I thought it was my imagination playing tricks on me, like walking in school with only underwear on(such an very embarrassing dream). As I grew older the same dream appeared each night so I came accustom to the flower patch. I never seen any animals, but I did see an occasional insect like a ladybug or dragonfly, but when i was thirteen I saw a pony walking towards me, it was bright out so I saw it perfectly. It had a colorful mane. The mane was purple with a slight light of kindness and beautiful eyes. Her eyes were also had a kindness feel to them,like a mothers warm heart.

I still remember it today,but when I stumbled across My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, I saw the beautiful pony,a spiting image of her,completely identical.b-but how? I saw her years before the show aired. How can this be? Am I going crazy?I thought. I thought hard as I was trying to find out what was going on to keep me from thinking I was insane. Then I fell into a coma for a year, the case was unknown. My memory's in equestria remained the same flower patch but I saw some of ponyvill making me think hard about this. Surprisingly, I got my high school diploma a few months later then I expected do to the year lost of learning.

I was moving to college until I found a note from myself saying"Hi! I am silver mane from equestria and I hope you alright, but the connection in this world is stronger with yours and some now we are share a singular soul. This is how we are connected. If you don't believe me, watch the TV." after reading it I did as it said, but with cation so I prepared myself for the impossible. The TV had a DVD in the player so I pressed play. The first seen was the flower patch changing to a stallion with a mane silver and flowing in the wind.

The stallion was a Pegasuses and surprisingly taller then the others."I am silver mane. If you are watching this I am hoping that you believe me now, jack." It was official I believed him because I am the only one of my blood line, I was named jack shared by my mother before she died giving berth to me.

"jack you need to ether make your life better or it will only get worse from here. i know because this is not the first time this has happened before. "what this has happened before? Most likely is an after affect casing time to repeat itself over and over for years. It makes cents but how?"it is that we were born at the same time and with one soul to share thou we have different emotions. Your life not only has but will get worse from here on out."

do to the fact he was me was hard to believe, but recalling to when he was believing in anything now and took the advice about the life thing. I had much better time at work giving me a promotion from my boss Dan. I stopped drinking and smocking altogether so I got more elaborate with my work piece.

I am reborn as a new man and i felt good until fell into another coma but I don't recall what happened in equestria, but I saw a note near the hospital bed. It read "Good job on getting your life back together and I need you to sleep one more time so I can see you tomorrow." I did as it asked me to do and feel asleep tell the next day.

Then I saw him with my own eyes in front of me. "i now have my own soul. But we are still connected,my love is and always well be yours." "as will mine silver mane, and hope you and twi will be all right." then he was gone without a trace. I cried to see the first one that was warred about me leave, but I feel I will see him soon.

The end


End file.
